


【HP|GS】化蛇

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOC，pwpcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义WARNING：人兽（蛇人），有关于蛇的具体描写，产卵，有点点掉san（是这么说的吧？）全文一共6k+
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 3





	【HP|GS】化蛇

萨拉查把自己的真实身份隐藏得很好。至少戈德里克在闯进萨拉查的密室之前，他不知道萨拉查其实是一个蛇人。而戈德里克只是太担心了：萨拉查把自己关在房间里起码有十天，连他们之间沟通都是依靠魔法传音；据称，萨拉查避着人出来吃过东西，但其间他没有和萨拉查碰过一次面；更何况，萨拉查还怀着孕，甚至正随时处于临产状态。  
戈德里克先是强制性地打开了被魔法封上的卧室门，他没看到人；惊恐的情绪像箭一样射中了他的脑袋与心脏，他试图从所有能够藏人的角落和缝隙中挖出他的爱人，但他没找到；当绝望和暴怒一同袭击他的全身时，萨拉查豢养的蛇怪及时地出现了，戈德里克抓住蛇怪，沿着蛛丝马迹找到了密室的入口，并强迫蛇怪打开了密室。  
在他看到匍匐在地上的蛇人的时候，戈德里克没有第一时间认出来。在面对陌生的怪异生物，因为极端的愤怒和失望，戈德里克有一瞬间是想要杀了这个不知哪来的蛇人。但蛇人在翻身时露出的脸庞制止了他的脚步。  
——他认出来了，那是他的萨拉查。  
而他踏出的第一个响亮的脚步声已经惊动了蛇人。  
萨拉查一手撑地一手护肚，面朝声音的方向弓起背，呲牙咧嘴，目露凶光，蛇尾在身后盘着游走。  
“是我，戈德里克。”戈德里克一边喊一边试探地往那边走去，“是我，你的爱人，戈德里克·格兰芬多。”  
可是萨拉查没有对此做出反应，他依旧维持着一种警戒的姿势。  
戈德里克小心翼翼地靠近萨拉查，然后不顾萨拉查的挣扎，尽可能牢固而温柔地将萨拉查困在自己的怀里。萨拉查恼怒地伸出细长的舌头挑衅他的敌人，探到了对方的味道。  
萨拉查愣住了，又伸出舌头细细舔舐戈德里克脖子上的皮肤。他终于通过气味确认了，这是戈德里克，他的爱人。他知道自己是安全的了，他放松下来，软在戈德里克的身上。  
那舌头又柔又凉，脖子被扫过的时候泛起一片冰凉的痒意，鸡皮疙瘩便顺着脖子蔓延到手臂，但是戈德里克忍住了。他安抚地拍着萨拉查的肩背，小声说：“萨拉查，没事了。是我，戈德里克。”  
萨拉查湿滑的手抚上戈德里克的脸庞，像从水里游出的蛇爬行在地上一样，在那紧绷的肌肤上留下湿漉漉的水痕。戈德里克伸手握住那只手，亲吻上去，用滚烫的鼻息和舌尖去温暖。他一边轻吻，一边继续抚背。萨拉查茫茫然地扫过男人，蛇尾缠上戈德里克的脚踝。在阴冷而潮湿的密室里，戈德里克像一个燃烧的火窖一样，浑身上下都散发着惊人的热意，人类巫师磅礴的生命力在他的皮肤底下涌动。热量从蛇尾和手心两处传来，逐渐蔓延至全身。萨拉查无意识地追逐温暖，他凑到自己的手掌旁边，去争夺另一个人唇舌的青睐。  
戈德里克堪堪碰着萨拉查的唇停下动作。他终于在慌乱中看到了萨拉查的眼睛，那眼睛不同以往的乌黑发亮，而是呈显出浑浊的蓝白色，目光涣散，没有焦距，但又漂亮得像鹅卵石上的青苔，落霜后的大理石，东方的青花瓷，又或者是两簇小小的蓝星花。在昏暗的密室里，那是被蒙尘的珍宝。  
他着迷地吻上去。  
然后他真的亲到了眼睛。当他意识到唇下水球般软弹的东西是什么的时候，才感觉有一片像风一样拂过的睫毛缓缓盖下。  
戈德里克直起身惊问：“萨拉查，你的眼睛怎么了？！”  
察觉到戈德里克的远离，萨拉查懒懒地挣脱男人的怀抱，向湿气弥漫的地上爬去。  
戈德里克发现了什么，脸色大变：“萨拉查，你听得见我说话吗？”  
萨拉查没有理他，继续向水池爬行。只是他的尾巴牢牢地栓着戈德里克的脚踝。戈德里克舍不得挣脱，于是踉踉跄跄地跟着人走。萨拉查没有爬进水池中，他到岸边就停了下来。萨拉查随手捞起几把水浇到自己的身上，然后转身躺在地上细细地喘息。这个姿势让他的肚子完整地暴露了出来。他的肚子异常鼓胀，颤巍巍地立着。  
戈德里克跪在萨拉查的旁边，又将人小心翼翼地抱进自己的怀里。这时他发现萨拉查原来一直在颤抖。萨拉查在颤抖着把头埋进男人颈窝里的时候，都不忘护住自己的肚子。戈德里克轻轻地把手搭上去。暖意熏染了肚子，萨拉查浑身一抖，长长地松了一口气。鼓起的肚子正好在鳞片过度的地方，那里花纹变形，蛇鳞细细碎碎地分布着，无力覆盖住下面肌肤。红色的妊娠纹像是花纹一样爬在肚皮上。鳞片下面薄薄的一层肉被撑得近乎半透明，仔细看能隐约看到一个抱着蛇尾的胎儿，胎儿和许多白色的蛋挤在一起，在萨拉查的肚子里。  
萨拉查就这样抱着戈德里克的脖子在他身上蹭着。戈德里克的手臂感受到萨拉查的背上似乎有一道伤口，又细又长，伤口的肉向外翻起。戈德里克下意识地打了一个治疗咒上去。不料，在伤口愈合的瞬间，萨拉查瞬间暴怒，他用蛇语嘶吼着，用蛇尾鞭打戈德里克的脊背，伸出尖利的牙齿深深咬进戈德里克的肩膀。  
戈德里克立刻知道自己做错了事，他一边努力安抚下躁动的蛇人，一边借着昏暗的光去看刚刚那道伤口——萨拉查的背上又出现一道像伤口的肉一样翻起的东西，但是比之前感觉上要小了很多。戈德里克抱着萨拉查又换了一个角度，这下看得更清楚了：在萨拉查背后，鳞片和皮肤过度的地方，翘起了一片白色的东西，但是整个后背光滑无伤，在密室里泛着莹莹的光。戈德里克搜索自己匮乏的蛇类知识，瞧着那块像白纱的东西，终于慢慢想起了一件事情：蛇蜕。  
他试探地把那片翘起的蛇蜕撕了下去。萨拉查似乎是满意了，他松开牙齿，舔了舔自己咬出来的牙洞。于是戈德里克便手脚麻利而轻柔地开始撕皮。萨拉查的蛇尾又缠上戈德里克的脚踝，舒服了就裹着踝骨上下滑动，而一旦戈德里克稍微手重或者手快一点，那蛇尾就毫不留情地抽上男人的小腿。  
不知过了多久，戈德里克终于撕到底了。戈德里克任劳任怨地帮萨拉查调整了一下姿势，然后从自己的脚踝那里轻轻解下蛇尾。蛇尾在戈德里克温暖而干燥的掌心舒张，戈德里克捏着蛇蜕的一角， 顺顺利利地从尾巴上扯掉一个白丝套子。  
戈德里克叹了一口气，心神一松，这才发现自己全身都紧张到冒汗，而萨拉查正有一搭没一搭地伸出舌头，顺便卷走几滴汗液。  
蛇蜕底下的鳞片莹润细腻，摸上去的手感像上好的宝玉。萨拉查的尾巴从戈德里克的裤脚钻进去，一直绕到大腿上。他们开始接吻。萨拉查的眼睑半掩，睫毛时不时上下扫动，暴露出蓝白色的眼睛。  
萨拉查的舌头卷走戈德里克嘴里的口水，便无情地退了出去。戈德里克感受到有像羽毛一样轻盈的东西从脸上擦过。他睁开眼睛，看见萨拉查的眼睛恢复成了黑色。萨拉查正对着他笑了笑。  
戈德里克终于真正地放松下来，他抱着萨拉查靠在了墙上。萨拉查没有动，他静默了一会儿，终于开口说：“对不起。”  
他们都知道萨拉查指的是什么。戈德里克一边轻抚萨拉查的肚子——他敏锐地发现萨拉查很喜欢他这样做——一边沉思。戈德里克斟酌了一下措辞：“我很意外——毕竟谁发现自己的伴侣不是人都会感觉很意外。同时，我也很生气，”萨拉查靠在戈德里克胸膛的肩背僵硬了，“我必须这么说，如果意外有一分的话，那生气就有十分。但我并不生气你对我隐瞒身份这件事，令我感到生气的是，你把自己放任在一个危险的境地，并打算隐瞒关心你的伴侣。”戈德里克看向萨拉查的眼睛，认真地说，“想象一下，你的爱人正怀孕，并毫无征兆地失联了快半个月。你知道吗？我真的快要疯了，当我发现你不在卧室的时候。我觉得世界正以你为中心正在崩溃，但我却对你的地点与安危一无所知。而且，蛇蜕是一件很危险的事情，不是吗？你真的很残忍，你把我放在悬崖旁边摇摇晃晃。”  
萨拉查承认这是他的错误，再一次严肃地道歉：“对不起。”接着他又亲吻上戈德里克的嘴唇，他的舌头已经变回了正常人的模样。他舔舐着抿紧的双唇，然后温柔地撬开了合拢的牙齿。模糊的声音从交缠的唇舌间漏了出来：“我很抱歉。但是我爱你。”  
“没关系。”戈德里克回道，“你的安全宽慰了我所有的不安。但我希望你下次能够告知我你的安危。我也爱你。”  
“好。”萨拉查承诺，他的手顺着戈德里克的脖子和胸膛一直往下，握住了蛰伏的阴茎，蛇尾也从大腿往上，轻柔地缠了上去。戈德里克被手和尾巴的凉意刺激得浑身一抖，鸡皮疙瘩涌了出来，阴茎却听话地开始膨胀。“你的肚子。”啧啧水声中漏出戈德里克的声音。“我可以。”萨拉查笃定地说，“不用在意它。”  
昂扬的阴茎热意盎然，萨拉查爱不释手地抚摸它，时不时抠挖一下马眼。蛇尾锁着阴茎的根部和阴囊。  
“我很渴。”萨拉查说，“我也很冷。”  
戈德里克把身上的衣服脱下来，垫在地上，然后把萨拉查放上去。他在萨拉查圆润的肚子上落下密密麻麻的吻。萨拉查牵引着戈德里克的手从自己的肚子上开始，沿着鳞片往下。蛇尾远比想象中的柔软，而又充满韧性，似乎能将人的手指黏住，光滑的鳞片却不带一丝挽留之意。戈德里克先是摸到了两团柔软带刺的东西，萨拉查带着他揉搓了一会儿，又继续往下，一直探入一个柔软的腔穴。处于蛇人状态，萨拉查的手指和尾巴是冰凉的，泄殖腔也是冰凉的。含着手指的腔穴就像冰冻过的水膜。  
萨拉查舒服地眯起眼睛，他暧昧地吁了一口气，伸出手勾住戈德里克的脖子。戈德里克在手心中变出一小滩水，把水含进嘴里然后渡过去，另一只手在下方温柔地扩张。  
当腔穴和阴茎紧密贴合的时候，炽热一步一步地侵占萨拉查的身体，驱走了盘旋在骨头里的冷意。戈德里克撑着手臂，又重又缓地凿着，像是要把所有的热气都通过连接的部分塞进萨拉查的身体里。萨拉查极力地贴在戈德里克的身上，手掌在温润的肌肤上滑动。萨拉查的身体十分柔软，能被轻易地折成任意模样。戈德里克把空中乱拍的蛇尾末端递在萨拉查的嘴边，萨拉查睁着潮红的眼角，近乎温顺地咬住了自己的尾巴。  
“舒服吗？”戈德里克低声问。  
“很棒。”萨拉查从喉咙里滚出一句含糊的咕噜，口水沿着尾巴滴在他的锁骨上，“继续。”  
于是戈德里克便用他的唇舌、手掌和阴茎继续抚慰他的爱人。他的爱人比起狡猾的毒蛇，现在更像一团黏黏糊糊的水团，贪婪无比地附着在他的身上。他们身上的液体——口水、汗液、精液——全部都不分彼此地混在一起。戈德里克发现萨拉查比之前更加敏感，只稍稍顶弄，就能逼出一声带着哭腔的喘息。  
萨拉查被要被快感淹没了，热浪一波接着一波朝他拍打而来，他刚刚恢复视力的眼前重现朦胧，但这一次他拥有着无与伦比的安全感。在寒冷的空气中，他用力地抱紧上方的男人，他的爱人，就像抱紧他的救命稻草，那是他唯一的热源。  
顾着萨拉查的肚子，戈德里克最后没有射在萨拉查的体内，而是拔出来并着那两团半阴茎一起撸动，最后一起射在萨拉查的肚子上。  
事后，萨拉查懒洋洋地躺在戈德里克的身上。戈德里克搓了搓萨拉查的手臂，发现萨拉查皮肤的温度很快就又降了下去。戈德里克用魔法变出两个散发热量的光球悬在旁边。  
“冷不冷？”  
“不冷了。”萨拉查嗓音低哑，带着隐约的餍足。  
戈德里克继续问：“我还没问你，你为什么要躲在这间密室里。这间密室又冷又暗。”  
萨拉查轻哼了一声：“你不是知道吗？我要蜕皮。这里有水池，足够湿润，这正好是我需要的。而且这里禁止幻影移形，没有人会来打扰。”他犹豫了一下，“但是……这里可能不是一个好的生产地点。”  
戈德里克狐疑地低头看着萨拉查。萨拉查有点不对劲。  
垂坠感变得强烈。萨拉查又哼了一声，这次声音里的痛楚足够清晰了：“不好，我要生了！”  
戈德里克心跳骤然加速，他手足无措地说：“我带你上去。对，上去。”  
“别动！”萨拉查抓住戈德里克的手臂，“疼——”  
戈德里克近乎惊恐地看见萨拉查的肚子变形。白色的卵挨挨挤挤地下移，直接让蛇尾一下子膨胀了好几圈，胎儿抱着蛇尾在肚子里掉了个头。  
“啊——！”萨拉查惨叫出第一声，随后咬牙把呻吟吞了回去。戈德里克小心翼翼地把自己从萨拉查身下挪出来，他的动作很小，尽可能地不给萨拉查增添额外的痛苦。他跪在萨拉查的身边，看见萨拉查的额头挤满了冷汗。萨拉查的手指陷入戈德里克的肉里，抠出血痕，尾巴也伸过来绞紧爱人的脚腕，勒出一圈圈红痕。在一阵一阵的痛苦中，萨拉查的话见缝插针地漏了出来：“别，别走。”  
戈德里克不知所措，他不知道该如何做才能安抚他的爱人。他任由萨拉查无意中在他身上施加痛苦，好似这样便能分担生产的疼痛。他用坚定的语气安慰道：“我不走。萨拉查，我不走。我会一直在这里。”  
萨拉查撑起上半身垂眼看下去，戈德里克赶紧伸出手支撑他。最下面的那一颗卵已经逼近泄殖腔，但是它就这样卡在那里了，无论萨拉查怎么用力，它都呆在原地一动不动。疼痛逐渐变得迟钝，混着寒意蔓延至四肢百骸。萨拉查感觉到自己的力气在不断地流逝，他知道不能再这么继续下去了。他推了推戈德里克，有气无力地说：“你去把蛋取出来，用手挤出来。”  
“可是……”戈德里克不忍心。  
萨拉查：“蛋一直卡在那里我会死。”  
戈德里克心神一惧，比之前更大的恐慌笼罩过来。  
萨拉查躺了回去：“没事，我还能忍。”  
戈德里克肃然：“好。”他膝行过去，看见泄殖腔张着红色的口子一缩一放，却连一点卵的白色都没漏出来。他轻柔地抚摸蛇尾，找到卵与卵之间的缝隙，干脆利落，卡着缝隙把最下面的卵慢慢往下挤。萨拉查痛苦地哼出声。挤卵的效果很快，不多时，卵就从泄殖腔口冒出一个白色的尖头。  
萨拉查喘着气喊：“不要停！”  
戈德里克的手很稳，力道没变，速度没变。泄殖腔被卵撑开一个巨大的开口，鳞片下的皮肉被拉扯成白色的薄膜。卵的上面蒙着黄色和红色的液体，一点一点地从萨拉查的身体里挪了出来，最后噗通一声，足有拳头大小的卵落在地上，又滚了几圈才停下。两个人不约而同松了半口气。  
“不用管，这是死蛋。”萨拉查说，“还有四个死蛋。”  
剩下的卵已经往下沉了沉。有了挤第一颗卵的经验，剩下的卵排出得很快，戈德里克的动作沉稳而谨慎，没有让萨拉查感受到多余的疼痛。  
最后也是最关键的，是那唯一个胎儿，它远比它的死蛋兄弟们大得多。而经过之前产卵的时间，它已经移动到了萨拉查的小腹下面，撑起一个诡异的弧度。  
萨拉查制止了戈德里克的行动：“这个要我自己来。它不能用手挤。”万幸的是，萨拉查现在已经积攒起一些体力出来，“你过来支撑我。”  
戈德里克又膝行回来，把自己的大腿当枕头。萨拉查开始用力。看见伸到眼前的胳膊，他毫不犹豫地咬了上去。蛇人状态的萨拉查有两颗异常尖锐的牙齿，轻而易举地刺破了戈德里克的皮肤。戈德里克一声不吭。  
胎儿一开始走得很快，不一会儿就到了泄殖腔附近。但是它太大了，死蛋对泄殖腔的扩张对它没有任何用处，它就像它的第一个兄弟那样，卡住了。胎儿携带的痛苦远比死蛋剧烈得多。与胎儿抗衡了一会儿，萨拉查很快又没了力气。萨拉查松开了牙齿，沉重地喘息。湿漉漉的头发黏在他的脸颊、肩头和胸膛。戈德里克看着牙洞流出的血，想到了什么，他在牙洞的位置又割了一下，红色的血流了出来。戈德里克把伤口送到萨拉查的嘴边，轻声劝哄：“喝一点，可以补充体力。”  
温暖的血液滴落在萨拉查的唇角。他舔了一下嘴角，腥咸的液体在舌尖上燃烧，然后化作一小股细细地暖流冲入身体。他不客气地含住伤口吮吸，最后恋恋不舍地舔了舔发白的血肉。戈德里克的血液给予了他体力和温暖，他又有力气去产下这个胎儿。他用力着，胎儿终于在泄殖腔冒出个头顶。胎儿继续与他抗争，有时冒出一点头，有时又缩回去。疼痛消磨着萨拉查的精力。  
萨拉查感觉时机到了，一鼓作气推着胎儿出去。蛇尾僵直着颤抖。  
胎儿落地的声音很轻，但却极重地砸在两个人的心头。萨拉查精疲力尽，只觉得浑身一轻，整个人轻盈得能够飘在空中，又被钝痛拉扯回冰冷的地面，只有戈德里克的身躯是熊熊烈火。  
戈德里克咬破自己的嘴唇，混着血和萨拉查接吻。他再抬头的时候，萨拉查已经疲惫地睡了过去。他又轻轻地碰了碰萨拉查失去血色的嘴唇。  
他站起来，捡起那个胎儿。小蛇人身上裹着一层膜，上面带着血丝和黄色的黏液。它在戈德里克的手上甩着尾巴挣扎，指甲划破薄膜，嚎啕出了它在人世嘹亮的第一道哭声，然后抓着戈德里克的拇指深深地咬下去。戈德里克拎着小蛇人，抱起昏睡的萨拉查，长长的尾巴缠在他的手臂上。  
戈德里克一步一步地向出口走去。  
这是他们的孩子。  
这是他的爱人。

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 正常蛇蜕是蒙眼，清眼，至少半天（一般是两天左右）后才是蜕皮。我一开始写的时候资料没查到这么详细，只知道蛇蜕眼睛会变蓝白，后来再查的时候才发现自己搞错了，但是这时候写了也挺多，而且文中这样更符合我XP，我就将错就错了。


End file.
